


forth of the body which loved my body

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banned Together Bingo, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Experienced Ashley Campbell, Explicit Language, F/M, Flustered Sal galore, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Submissive Sal Fisher, Teasing, Virgin Sal Fisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: When enough shadows have been defeated to give the gang time to rest, Ash and Sally take a moment to connect. Written for Banned Together Bingo.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	forth of the body which loved my body

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy Banned Together Bingo 2020 is back! To celebrate, here’s a fic I’ve written for it, inspired by the prompt: **“Sexy & No Good.” ** ‘Cause let’s face it, this is the sort of hetsmut that would make the MPAA cry inside. Consensual sex where a non-virginal female is in charge and enjoys it and isn’t slut-shamed for it? Most of the fanservice is centered around a virginal male character (not even “attractive enough” according to conventional beauty standards, and too far gone for “Hollywood Disfigurement” to “fix!”) (of course I object, Sal is fucking hot) who loves being submissive to his girlfriend and it isn’t treated like a humiliating joke? O NOES
> 
> Sal is totally bisexual, and I can never resist when he’s shy and flustered and horny. Plus he and Ash deserve happiness. ;; (And Larry... and Todd... and anyone who isn’t goddamn Kenneth and his followers, but that’s another story)
> 
> Title comes from a line in an e.e. cummings poem (“When thou art dead,dead,and far from the splendid sin,”) which itself is pretty SalAsh. :o

Somehow, what remained of the gang managed to figure out how to get Sal to manifest outside of Ash’s arm. He had his own body again.

Sex was the last thing on anyone’s minds when 33% of the entire planet was devoured by shadows. There was a lot of unresolved trauma to take care of, Sal’s identity had to be rewritten lest everyone believe that the Sally Face Killer rose back from the dead (which technically _was_ true, but still), Todd needed a load of recovery and a way to control the infection, Larry was still missing, and the whole “jumping dimensions” thing needed working on. Thankfully Sal was still able to contact Jim Johnson, which made the whole journey a lot easier.

Eventually, enough shadows were defeated so things had settled down, and Sal and Ashley and Todd could feel somewhat human again. Which led to Sal realizing his feelings for Ash never quite went away from when they had first blossomed in high school. At first, Ash was hesitant to reciprocate, worried that her grief for his death and the stress of his revival would lead to a destructive codependency. Fair enough. After more time passed, it got to the point where they might as well admit they had always thought about each other. They could never return to how they were before the Addison Apartments Murders—he had changed. Ashley had changed. But it didn’t mean it had to be a bad thing.

Sal never imagined he would be sitting naked with Ash. On _his_ bed, nonetheless. Gizmo had long fled the scene by the time Ash took off everything but her black sports bra, and her panties dropped to her ankles on the carpet. Sally’s face heated up behind his prosthetic, and the air conditioning didn’t do a damn thing as he permitted Ash to unbuckle the first strap and lift the mask halfway so her lips could meet his. He never imagined he’d be tasting her strawberry lipstick or feeling her fingers comb through his pigtails. He never imagined the heat of her tongue caressing his own, robbing him of his breath. He never imagined he’d be staring at the small peaks forming under the fabric of her bra… fuck, was he staring too long? Was he being a creep? Ash laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

“You’re so cute.” she smiled, helping him remove the prosthetic and set it aside. “It’s okay. You can touch me if you want.”

“I… um…” Sally stammered. “Where do you… like being touched?”

Ashley encouraged him to kiss her and take his time—he didn’t need to hurry. Sal thanked the gods she had experience and knew what she was doing, because he certainly didn’t. He was terrified of boring or hurting her or grossing her out, especially if he did badly compared to her previous partners. She told him not to worry about it, he’ll do fine, so of course he worried about it. Gradually, his nerves dissipated as he dotted her neck in kisses, and her content hums enveloped him like the sweetest music. Ashley guided his hand down between her legs, showing his fingers where her clit was and how to touch it appropriately. The next thing he knew, she gripped her arms around his back, gasping and bucking into his hand. Sally was absorbed into kissing her, teasing her nipple through the fabric of her bra before pulling it down and suckling her with a weak moan. He shivered when she pushed the back of his head against her to make him go deeper, rougher… and yet again when she soaked his entire hand.

It wasn’t Ash’s strongest orgasm, but it was the first one she received from Sal—that alone was special and worth treasuring.

She instructed him to lay down and take it easy—it was her turn to take care of him. While she kissed him, she undid Sal’s pigtails, and his electric-blue hair cascaded down upon the mattress. He whimpered as she nibbled his neck and collarbone, pleading her to go harder—high-pitched gasps left his throat as Ash sunk her teeth into him, ravishing his chest and nipples. He didn’t know why he was so sensitive there, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Soon his small pale body was a mess of lipstick smears, bite marks, and hickies, and he needed more… more…

“Ash, please…” Sal panted, his face flushed. “I… I want you to fuck me…”

Ash gazed upon him and smiled.

“Would you like me to ride you?” she asked. “Or do you want my fingers inside you?”

“O-Oh god, they’re both tempting… fingers, please…”

“Wait here, then.”

She pulled her bra over her head, stretching herself before the awestruck Sal then leaving the bed. She returned with a bottle of lubricant.

“I don’t know if you’ve had experience touching yourself like this before, but we’ll need to help you relax before we get started.” Ash said.

“Y-Yeah…” Sal nodded, his ears and neck a fresh tomato-red. “I… sort of tried it before. I didn’t get far, but… it was nice. It’d be even better if you did it.”

“We’ll get there, don’t you worry.” Ashley pecked him on the cheek—namely the area where his teeth were exposed—then positioned herself so her partner could hold her easily. Sally lay his head on her chest, turning himself to the side so he could hear her heartbeat—so he could be assured that she was alive and they were safe. With one hand, he stroked her short auburn hair. With the other, he tentatively massaged her breast, namely the one he neglected earlier while he was helping Ashley reach her peak. He coated it with kisses, dragging tongue over sensitive flesh. He drifted off into Ash’s warmth… the perfect time for her to uncap the bottle and pour the substance into her hand.

“Ooh…” Sal murmured, the coolness of Ashley’s slick finger brushing against his entrance. She nuzzled the top of his head, helping him get comfy and hook his legs around her waist. He cried out as she pushed the tip of her finger inside, his hands plastered to her back and clinging to her for dear life.

“Does it hurt?” Ash gently asked.

“It’s—it’s not that bad.” Sal shuddered. “R-Really… I can handle it.”

“It’s normal to feel a bit of a pinch.” she explained. “Try not to push yourself, Sal. I’ll go deeper when you’re ready.”

Even so, Sal couldn’t help squirming and making needy little sounds as she carefully circled his walls and helped him loosen up. He pecked her shoulders over and over, showering her with affection and gratitude. He sighed as Ash slowly worked her finger deeper inside him, melting into a satisfied moan once it was all the way in.

“You’re doing a good job, Sal.” She murmured. “Are you ready for another one?”

“Hell yes…!” he gasped. “God, I love you much...”

“I love you too, Sal...”

The blue-haired man rested his head on her shoulder and hummed peacefully as she continued to spread him. She pressed her lips over his as she lowered him back on the bed, drinking his hitched breaths and pleasured little sounds while her fingers used scissor-like motions to help him open up. Sally lay like an angel beneath her, his face radiant with ecstasy as his chest rose and fell with everything she was doing to him.

“You’re so hot like this, Sal… I could watch you forever.”

“Ash, you’re beautiful…” Sal beamed, his cheeks and ears and neck heating up once more. “I mean, I always thought you were beautiful, ever since we were kids. I really missed you when you moved away. N-Not to say beauty’s all I cared about! I-I-I just never knew what to say around you, so when you showed up, I always babbled like an idiot. F-Fuck, I’m babbling like an idiot now, aren’t I? You think that I’d be better at this by now. I— _mmmph!_ ” Ash silenced him with another kiss—and a sharp thrust with her fingers. “Oh. Oh god… do that again…!”

“Do what, Sally?” Ash grinned.

“Keep kissing me…” he breathed. “And… and that thing you just did. With your fingers. That felt incredible.”

So she did. He whimpered and groaned into her mouth as her fingers picked up the pace. His walls developed a craving for her, squeezing her digits as they moved back and forth inside him.

“One… one more.” he uttered. “Please.”

Ashley granted his wish, and his breath hitched as he let go of her and collapsed on the bed. Sal’s arms spread out over the mattress, fists clenching the sheets as the third and final finger worked its way into him. Guttural groans escaped his throat, and he arched his back as he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Ash… oh god, Ash…! Fuck…” Sal gasped. As he clawed at the sheets, one of his hands dropped helplessly to his groin, and he squeezed his eyes shut while he gripped his hardened shaft in a series of desperate tugs.

“That’s a good boy… you do that for me…” Ash gazed warmly upon him. “I love seeing you relaxed and happy like this… don’t be afraid to let yourself go.”

This awakened a part of Sally that wanted to please Ashley—to put on a show for her. As he continued pumping himself with one hand, he let the other roam across his chest, tracing his body and his scars. He rubbed at his bruised nipples with his thumb. He smiled at her as he stroked his unmasked face in all its keloidal glory. He shifted himself to start riding her fingers, encouraging her to push deeper.

“Here, I got an idea.” Ash said, laying her hand over Sal’s fist as he jerked himself off. He stopped his ministrations, watching her curiously as she shifted her position until her head hovered between his thighs. Her lips brushed along the innermost flesh, swapping between legs so that each side got their share. Sally tensed as his partner’s fingers played with the light blue curls on his groin, trembling in anticipation as they moved on to cup his balls... His eyes widened and a cry straggled out of him as Ashley trailed her tongue from the base to the tip of his shaft—Sal buried his face in his hands, embarrassed how scorching hot his cheeks were and those odd noises pouring from his lips and how quick he was losing it from Ash touching his dick and—

“Ahh—Ahh! _Ohhh…!”_ Sal melted into the mattress, his voice low and husky when Ash wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. She lapped at the sensitive skin, sliding across the slit, sampling the salty drops of pre-cum he surrendered to her. As she mapped her way down inch by inch, her fingers never let up, picking up speed as she found a better angle for which to penetrate him.

Sally moaned and swore and called her name as those fingers plunged deep into him, curling his toes as his legs began quivering. His hands fell over Ashley’s head, sinking into the silky smoothness of her coppery auburn hair. He winced and grinded against the bed, desperately fighting the urge to thrust out of fear of choking her.

Ash curled her free hand around his shaft, setting a perimeter of how much she can handle while still covering the rest of him. She squeezed his cock as she bobbed over him, humming contentedly as his musky flavor filled her mouth. Her tongue circled around him for more of that wonderful taste, drawing helpless whimpers out of him.

“A-Ash? I’m… I’m getting close… You can pull out if you want to…”

She paused thrusting her fingers and the head of his cock slipped from her lips with a small _pop,_ letting her partner catch his breath... but she didn’t stop for the reasons Sal was thinking of. She intended to draw out his pleasure for as long as he could stand… she would make up for all the times she had failed him and disbelieved him. They had a future now, and now they were truly working together… and it would carry over into the bedroom too.

“You’re a sweet boy, Sal…” Ashley murmured. “And I trust you with all my heart. You’d never do anything to hurt me. Which is why…” She languidly dragged her tongue from his balls to the base of his shaft to all the way up top, then planted a chaste kiss to the head. “…I’m not going to stop.” She wrapped her hand around him again before proceeding to go down on him once more, and she slowly built up a new pace for her fingers inside him.

At first, Sal hesitated—his id screamed at him to be rough and fuck Ash’s mouth as hard as he wanted, while his superego scolded him that he’d be going too far and taking advantage of Ash’s kindness. The ego surmised that if Ash had a problem, she’d let him know. He needed to trust her as much as he needed to trust himself. As her fingers moved inside him, he shifted himself to help her along. As his hips pushed up, Ashley moaned around him, the vibration running through his cock to his groin and the inner pit of arousal within him. He—he wanted to hear her make that noise again. He wanted… he wanted _her._

A guttural groan was released from Sal’s throat as he thrust into Ash’s mouth, trying to learn her patterns from the way she sank onto him and the rhythm her fingers plunged into him. Ideally, he pushed his hips just as she lowered herself and her digits reached furthest. It was like meeting her as she gave him a deeper, more intimate kiss… all while she fucked him with her fingers. He smiled and he sighed as the familiar warmth and tingliness began consuming him again.

“Oh, Ash… I love you Ash… you’re so hot while you’re swallowing my cock.” He flushed beet-red and pulled at his hair, tugging harder the more flustered he became. “The hungry sounds you make… so fucking sexy. Ohh… I love the way you fuck me—feels incredible. I can’t get enough of your fingers, like—like you’re fucking me with your own cock… _ahh!_ ”

Now there was a thought for next time—Ash reminded herself to look for a strap-on later. She turned her attention back on Sal and how adorable and beautiful and hot he was, and the way he doted on her like this… she bobbed faster on him, encouraging him by sucking him deeply each time he thrust in her, and she hooked her fingers until she pushed a sensitive spot which caused the blue-haired man to arch back and scream.

“Ahh—Again! Again!”

Sally begged and pleaded with her, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He bucked into the comfort of her mouth and tongue, the one fraying thread to his sanity before it finally snapped. He submitted to her completely, throwing caution and shame to the wind. Foreign wanton sounds of ecstasy left his lips as he fucked himself on Ash’s fingers, snapping his hips forward as she swallowed him.

“Close, so close… oh god, I’m coming... _gonna come…!_ ”

Ashley doubled down on him: squeezing, pumping, sucking, thrusting. Blinded by white, Sally arched and cried and poured into her throat, his walls clamped possessively around her fingers. Ash drank his climax before carefully coming up for air, not letting a single drop get away from her. Her fingers lingered inside him a little longer so he could take it all in… when she withdrew them, she did it slowly so the emptiness wouldn’t hit him all at once. She leaned over his panting exhausted body, pressing her lips over his.

“You taste wonderful, Sal…” Ashley whispered. “You’ve been such a good boy… I love going down on you. I love putting my fingers in you. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Ash.” Sal glowed, eagerly kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead and lips. “You feel so good… That was fun. I can’t wait to do this again…”

“Me too, Sal.” Ash returned his kisses and warm smile. “Me too.”


End file.
